The Deadly Alliance
So if you asked "who are they? What are they? Where are they come from?" Then these answers are here. Feel free to see one of the teams' profiles, their origin and team members by click one of the banners and/or their names. I'll update one of the teams as I can when I got the time to work on. Don't ask me when because I got some time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the many profile that I've worked for. Time to meet our heroes! 'The Deadly Alliance' UN-GDI 001 Ace Soldiers.png|Ace Soldiers 002 Ancient Sixous Tribes.png|Ancient Sioux Clan 003 Alien Razor.png|Alien Arbiters 004 Angel Justice.png|Angel Justice 005 Anti-Virus Bugs.png|Anti-Virus Bugs 006 ANX.png|Armored Nuke Dragon Force 007 Balor's Force.png|Balor Towers 008 Basilisks Guardian.png|Basilisk Guardsmen 009 Batz.png|Bat Balista 010 B.A.S.E.R.png|B.A.S.E (Battle Animal Special Exo-Rangers) 011 Black Soul Hunters.png|Black Soul Hunters 012 Brotherhood Barbarians.png|Brotherhood Vikings 013 Clan of Krishnark.png|Clan of Krishnark 014 Claw-Kani.png|Clan Daevas 015 Cry Wing Clan.png|Cy-Wao Wing Clan 016 Coyato Hun Rebel.png|Coyato Han Clan 017 Dice Master Knights.png|Diamond Dragon Knights 018 Dog Fighter.png|Dog Fighters 019 Draco Clan.png|Draco Clan 020 Dragon Carrebean.png|Dragon Caribbean's 021 Dragon Knights.png|Dragon Knights 022 Dragon Pirate.png|Dragon Pirates 023Dragoon Valor Knight.png|Dragoon Valor Knights 024 Drazerk Clan.png|Drazaerk Clan 025 Enforcement of Lightstorm.png|Elite Force Lightstorm|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_Force_Lightstorm 026 Flaming Mystical Phoenix.png|Flaming Mystical Phoenixes 027 Flyer Eagles.png|Flyer Eagles 028 Fox Nightwatchers.png|Fox Reynard Clan 029 G-Police.png|G-Police 030 Gargoyles Knights.png|Gargoyle Night Clan 031 Hagane Clan.png|Hagane Clan 032 Haitian Carvania.png|Haitian Carvania 033 H.I.S.S.E.R.png|H.I.S.S.E.R 034 Holy Crusaders.png|Holy Crusaders|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Crusaders 035 Iga Ninjas.png|Iga Ninjas 036 Jades Kunoichi Clan.png|Jade Kunoichi Clan 037 Jamaica Natives.png|Jamaica Mojo Jumbos 038 Jetstars.png|Jet Stars 039 Kukori Dragons.png|Kukori Dragons 040 Kung-Fu Fighters.png|Kung-Fu Fighters 041 Lizardstalkers.png|Lizardstalkers 042 Lonley Dragons.png|Lonley Dragons 043 Lycos Clan.png|Lycoonis Clan 044 Mantis Biohazard Squad.png|Mantids Biohazard Squad 045 Masked Beasts.png|Masked Reptile Warriors 046 Mythology Warriors of Sparta.png|Mythical Warriors of Sparta 047 Native Cubanos.png|NiteDay Cubanos 048 Night Guardians of Transylvania.png|Night Guardians of Transylvania|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Guardians_of_Transylvania 049 Ops Brawler Sharks.png|Ops Brawler Sharks 050 Ops Cayton Knights.png|Ops Cayton Knights 051 Ops Cold Octopus.png|Ops Cold Octopus 052 Ops Dinosaucers Strike Force.png|Ops Dinosaucers Strike Force 053 Ops Eel Shockers.png|Ops Eel Shockers 054 Ops Grand Swordfish.png|Ops Grand Swordfishes 055 Ops Seastar Fish.png|Ops SeaStar Fishes 056 Ops Sharkstalkers.png|Ops Sharkstalkers|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Ops:_Sharkstalkers 057 Ops White Dolphins.png|Ops White Dolphins 058 Ops Wolf Arctic.png|Ops Warriors of Arctic 059 Orgers.png|Orc Marauders 060 Paradise Crocodile Rangers.png|Paradise Crocodile Rangers 061 Persian-Arabian Knights.png|Persian-Arabian Knights 062 Pharoah's Guardians.png|Pharaoh's Guardians|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Pharaoh%27s_Guardians 063 Pichu Machu Clan.png|Pichu Machu Clan 064 Powerslave.png|Powerslave 065 Protectors of Titans.png|Philosophers of Titans 066 R.U.S.T Force.png|R.U.S.T Force 067 Red Hot Firedrakes.png|Red Hot Firedrakes 068 Royal Guardian Knights.png|Royal Dragon Knights 069 Samurai Shadows.png|Samurai Shadows of Sengoku 070 Shanghai Dragon Clan.png|Shanghai Dragon Clan 071 Sea Musketeers.png|Sea Musketeers 072 Shining Knights.png|Shining Knights 073 Sheng Xiao Clan.png|Sheng Xiao Clan 074 Sisterhood Huntress.png|Sisterhood Huntress 075 Slifer Pirates.png|Slifer Pirates 076 Soul Scythes.png|Soul Scythes 077 Space Alpha Rangers.png|Space Alpha Rangers 078 Speed Fighters.png|Speed Fighters 079 Spirit Ravens.png|Spirit Ravens 080 Spawn Demons.png|Spawn Demons 081 Star Guardians.png|Star Guardians 082 Swampers.png|Swampers 083 Tank Raiders.png|Tank Raiders 084 The Griffon Union.png|The Griffon Union 085 The Hot Wheel Roadies.png|The Hot Wheel Roadies 086 The Spec Hawk Ops.png|The Special Hawk Ops 087 The Temple Dragon Claws.png|The Temple Dragon Clan 088 Tristar Galactic Rangers.png|TriStar Galactic Rangers 089 Tai Shaolin Clan.png|Tai Shaolin Clan 090 Tribal Dinosaurs Rockers.png|Tribal Dinosaur Rockers 091 Twin Dragons-Lion Hearts.png|Twin Dragons-Lion Hearts 092 U.S.E.png|U.S.E (Unseen Storm Ego) 093 Viper Poison.png|Viper Poison 094 Webstors.png|Webstors 095 Wicked Sorcerer Dragons.png|Warlock Dragons 096 Wild Forest Clan.png|Wild Forest Clan 097 Winged Staff Dragon.png|Winged Staff Dragons 098 Wolf Mercs.png|Wolf Marauders 099 World Dragon Rangers.png|World Dragon Rangers 100 Yin Yang Clan.png|Yin Yang Clan 101 Yore Gladiators.png|Yore Colossal Gladiators of Rome 102 Zalazarka.png|Zalazarka Clan 103 Zero Vampires.png|Zero Vampires 104 Zero Spacelizards.png|Zero Spacelizards|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Spacelizards 105 Zycho Brasilia.png|Brasilia Slingers 106 Falcon Union.png|Falcon Union 107 Fierro Diablos.png|Fierro Diablos 108 Z'Ini Chiliana.png|Rapu Nuio Chiliana 109 Task Dino Police Rangers 47.png|Task Dino Police Rangers 110 Lizard Freedom Fighters 101.png|Lizard Freedom Fighters 111 Shell Shocker Squad.png|Shell Shocker Squad|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Shell_Shocker_Squad 112 7-7-7 Golden Guardians.png|7-7-7 Golden Guardians 113 7 Sea Star Warriors.png|7 Sea Star Warriors 114 Safari Warriors.png|Safari Warriors 115 Labyrinth Minotaurs.png|Labyrinth Minotaurs 116 -- Zero-Wings.png|][ Zero-Wings T.A.S.K Force 117 A-Sphere.png|A-Sphere 118 Arch Twilight Clan.png|Arch Twilight Clan 119 Cat Raider Clan.png|Cat Raider Rebel 120 Diver Torpedoes.png|Diver Torpedoes 121 Laser Taggers.png|Laser Taggers 122 Mutant Manimals X.png|Mutant Manimals X 123 Nuke Beasts.png|Nuke Beasts 124 Polar Hunters.png|Polar Hunters 125 Red Star Force.png|Red Star Force 126 Royal Guardsmen of Troy.png|Royal Guardsmen of Troy 127 Specter Ninjas.png|Specter Ninjas 128 Tengu Warriors.png|Tengu Ninjas 129 Unit Biohazard Squad.png|Unit Biohazard Squad 130 Yucatan Téteoh-Apu Warriors.png|Yucatan-Teteoh-Apu Alliance 'Elite Special Agents' UN-GDI: Ed Hunter, Alex the Blue Magican, Shedu and Kemeth T.A.S.K Force Red Reaper.png|Red Reaper|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Reaper|linktext=The Lone Red Dead Gunslinger of the West Cratos the Brutal Carnotaurus Warrior.png|Cratos|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Cratos|linktext=The Brutal Carnotaurus Warrior Rico Reptile the Devil Dinosaur.png|Rico Reptile the Devil Dinosaur|link=http://deadly-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Rico_Reptile_the_Devil_Dinosaur|linktext=The Rebel Razor Dinosaur Fighter 'Support Teams, Special Forces and Expert Teams' UN-GDI:' '''Dragonis Clan, Legions of the Empire, and Aqua Blue Force '''T.A.S.K Force:' Immortal World Warriors, Fed Dragons, and Cyber Commandos 'Mercenaries' UN-GDI: Qui Long, Mojulku, Bricks Crossbone, Sirgnas Zalakar, and Rako Rohan T.A.S.K Force: Tal Stergon, Taylor Velocity, Max Carnage, Koda Motorbat and Tyger Runes 'GDI SPECIAL TEAMS' #Iskar Raiders #Exhuminators #The Great Djinns #The Four Magnificent Magicians #The Moonstone Clan #The Montana Rangers #The Princes of Thieves #The Knights of Arc #Flawless Claw Clan #The Peacekeepers Initiatives 'T.A.S.K FORCE PARATROOPERS' #Four Armies of the Apocalypse #The Shadow Hassassins #Shadow Cat Commandos #X-Zero Commandos #Spetznas Alfa Red Berets Category:Database